pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
SHiMer + Chiharu Live - Episode 245
Performance Info Idols: SHiMer + Chiharu Song: KIRA☆Power Coords: Cool Sky March Coord (Mizuki), Celebrity March Coord (Shion), Girly March Coord (Hikari), and Celebrity Yellow March Coord (Chiharu) Cyalume Coords: Dream Amethyst,Emerald and Sapphire Cyalume Charm Coords (SHiMer) and Aqua Coco Flower Cyalume Coord (Chiharu) Coord Change Meganee: Scan the appropriate number of MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan Friend Tickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee: Today is a live done by 4 people! It's a very rare number, but I'm sure it'll work out! Mizuki: Cool Sky March Coord! Min'na mo egao! Meganee: The boots are quite plain, but they're really to support the fancy floral designs on the tops and skirt! Shion: Celebrity March Coord! igo! Meganee: Surprisingly, Hikari's going for the vivid pink version! It's out of character, but suits you well! Hikari: Girly March Coord! igo! Meganee: Let's see a live in perfect sync like a marching parade! Chiharu: Celebrity Yellow March Coord! Chiru~ Color Code Mizuki = Navy Shion = Purple Hikari = Orchid Chiharu = Spring Green All 4 = Black Jewlie = Gold Black becomes all 5 after Jewlie starts performing with them Before the Live Meganee: (On the news) SHiMer's live is about to start, please hurry to the stage to see it. Princess Chiharu will also be performing with them! Unfortunately, Ivanly-san couldn't make it, so it's just the 4 of them today! Dorothy: Eh? SHiMer is doing a live with Chiharu???!!! I didn't hear about that! Sophie: Sugoi~ I'm looking forward to it! Junon: It'll be a cool show, worthy of the news being carried by diamond dust to every corner of the earth. (Everyone rushes to the live) Shion: *Gives the pact with Jururu in it to Usagi* Usagi: What's this-usa? Shion: Just hold it. (Yeah I'm ripping off Laala and Kuma scene here xD) SHiMer and Chiharu appear on the stage and fans start cheering Mizuki: Min'na! Today we have a special treat! We're doing a live with Chiharu! Shion: 千客万来! （senkyakubanrai!) 満員御礼! (man'in'onrei!) Let's igo! Mizuki: *Collapses from the Yojijukugo* (xD) Hikari: *Giggles* That means we have a full house, thanks so much for joining us! I think Oneechan speaks for me too when she says that ^^ Chiharu: *Helps Mizuki up* I'm joining SHiMer to participate in the Quarter Grand Prix. We're planning on being a Dream Team, so everyone, please look forward to the newly evolved Dream SHiMer team! (Fans cheer more xD) Chiharu: Chiru~ Now then, please listen to... Shion and Hikari: Our new song as a brand new team Mizuki: KIRA☆Power! Jururu cheers from inside the Rosette Pact Usagi is holding Live Kanae mashō! Kono yume wo Kanae mashō! Kimi to Fly high Hikaru tsubasa ai no ai no tsubasa Habatake sora he Suki? Suki! Koe ni dashitara genki ni naru Ikō? Ikō! Saki ni matsu no wa donna sekai (Blue sky) Kimi to miteru no wa (Yasashisa) Wasure nai mirai (Blue sky) Shion/Mizuki Minna no kokoro wo Egao ni suru to kimeta yo Kanae mashō! Kono yume wo Kanae mashō! Kimi to Fly high Kirei nan da ganbaru chikara KIRA☆Power Kanae mashō! Kono yume wa Shiawase he to tsuzuku, KIRA☆Power Shion/Mizuki/Hikari Hikaru tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa Habatake sora he Making Drama Switch On! Mirai e Todoku! We Are PriPara! Cyalume Change! (Blue sky) Kimi to miteru no wa (Yasashisa) Wasure nai mirai (Blue sky) Shion/Hikari Minna no kokoro wo Egao ni suru to kimeta yo Kanae mashō! Kono yume wo Kanae mashō! Kimi to Fly high Kirei nan da ganbaru chikara KIRA☆Power Kanae mashō! Kono yume wa Shiawase he to tsuzuku, KIRA☆Power Shion/Mizuki/Hikari Hikaru tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa Habatake sora he Kami Challenge Random Fan #1: Sugoi! Random Fan #2: They're totally in sync! Random Fan #3: I can't wait to see Dream SHiMer! Dorothy: S-Sugoi... Sophie: Kira kira mabushi~ Jururu: Mama! (Cheering and laughing) The stage goes dark and the spotlight falls on SHiMer and Chiharu Mizuki: Nani? (The stage goes up in lights. Jewlie appears with 4 Cyalume Batons, and hands one to each of them. They put their jewels in and change into the Super Cyalume Mizuki, Shion, Hikari and Chiharu Coords) Lady ankōru no tobira hiraite Tamerawazu ni gyutto kitai shichae yo Shion/Mizuki/Hikari I wish a dream come true Kimi no egao ga kanaimasu yō ni Crystal rainbow!! (Jewlie suddenly appears out of nowhere and grabs another Cyalume Baton that falls from the sky and starts performing along with SHiMer and Chiharu wearing a Cyalume version of the Kami Coord) Sekaijū no supottoraito mukerareta yona! Mabushisa de ikimo dekinai Shion/Hikari/Chiharu tokubetsuna ichi pēji wo (The aura thingy behind them grows even bigger and gets even brighter and they all get gold versions of the Final Airy) Crystal rainbow shower egakou yo Dreaming star Sa~a, sutēji ni daisuki wo dakishime ni oide It's show time!! Princess owaranai tabi no mukō e Tamerawazu ni gyutto fumidashichae yo Smile!! Ready parade kyō wa motto Dance!! Kagayaku yo mune no Rainbow tokimeki no Neverland (SHiMer and Chiharu return to the normal stage holding their SCRs, along with a strange golden heart jewel) Category:Ivanly912 Category:Mizuki's Shows Category:Shion's Shows Category:Hikari's Shows Category:Chiharu's Shows Category:Jewlie's Shows Category:Kami Challenge Live Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPrincess